


Kaulayaw (n.)

by touchofbeige



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, For the Narito Kami fic fest, M/M, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchofbeige/pseuds/touchofbeige
Summary: Summary: Nais lang naman ni Chanyeol na makasama si Baekhyun sa araw ng Pasko, at habang buhay, kung pwede.(Kaulayaw (n.) - A pleasant and intimate companion)(Narito Kami fic fest submission)





	

_Dalawang araw bago ang Pasko…_

“Baekhyun kailangan mong sabihin kay Chanyeol na may sakit ka!” pasigaw na sinabi ni Luhan sa kanyang kaibigan na ubod ang tigas ng ulo. Minsan nagtataka siya kung paano sila nagtagal magkasama ng halos sampung taon dahil sa katigasan ng ulo nito lalo na pagdating sa sarili niya. 

Ang nasabing kaibigan naman niya ay kasalukuyan pa ring nagtatago sa ilalim ng kanyang kumot at pilit na di pinapansin si Luhan. Sino nga ba naman kasi ang nagsabi na pumunta siya sa kanyang apartment para lamang pag sermonan niya ako? Ang iniisip ni Baekhyun. 

Si Baekhyun ay tahimik lamang nagpapahinga ng biglang ginamit ni Luhan ang kanyang spare key para makapasok sa apartment niya matapos ang hindi niya ito pinagbuksan ng pinto. Merong sinat si Baekhyun at alam niyang magiging OA ang reaksyon ng kaibigan niya kaya di niya sinagot ang mga tawag nito. Okay lang si Baekhyun kaya di niya kailangan ng tulong. 

“Ayoko nga. Tama na yang concerned ka sakin, mas lalo lang yung-”

“magpapanic! na dapat lang dahil boyfriend mo siya” patapos na sabi ni Luhan habang pinipigil niyang sumigaw na naman. Baka sakaling matauhan si Baekhyun na dapat alam ng boyfriend nito ang kalagayan niya. 

“Hay naku, Luhan. Mag aalala lang yun para sa wala, okay nga lang ako.” Pagdadahilan naman ni Baekhyun. “Masyado ka lang talagang OA.” Sabay tawa sa isa. 

“Nagawa mo pang tumawa, ha!” Di makapaniwalang sagot ni Luhan. “Anong okay? Halos kasing init mo na ang kumukulong tubig!” 

“-tsaka madami siyang ginagawa para sa---.” mas lalong namula si Baekhyun, at alam ni Luhan na hindi na ito dahil sa sakit. Isang ngiti ang biglang umusbong sa mukha ni Luhan. 

“Ano? Para sa ano, Baekhyun?!” Imbes na sagutin niya si Luhan ay nagtago lamang ito sa ilalim ng kumot. “Hoy, Byun Baekhyun!” tumalon si Luhan sa kama at pilit na hilahin ang kumot ng kaibigan niya. 

&&&

Kahit na naiinis sa kaibigan niya ay di niya pa rin matiis ang kacute-an nito. Isa ito sa mga dahilan kung bakit hindi niya ito tinigilan nung college kahit ayaw naman ni Baekhyun ng mga kaibigan at lagi siyang tinatakbuhan. Alam niyang ito rin ang (isa sa mga) dahilan kung bakit nahulog si Chanyeol sa kanyang (loko-lokong) kaibigan. 

Alam ni Luhan na ayaw na ayaw ni Baekhyun ang umaasa siya sa iba. Nagkakilala sila nung maging magka klase sila sa isang GE class nung college at mula noon ay hindi na sila naghiwalay. Kahit na gaano siya tinaboy ni Baekhyun ay nagawa pa rin ng maingay at masayahing Luhan na pumasok sa mundo niya. 

Tulad din sa nangyari kay Chanyeol. Nagawa nitong mapa-oo si Baekhyun na sumama sa isang date kasama niya. Kahit na napa-oo lamang si Baekhyun dahil natalo siya ni Luhan sa pustahan ng magkaibigan. 

Mula noong una nilang pagkikita ay di namang maitatanggi na sila ay nag-click at sadyang nagkaroon ng koneksyon. Koneksyon na masakit man para kay Luhan, ay hindi nangyari sa kanila. Pero tulad nga ng sabi nila, pag mahal mo ang isang tao mas nais mo ang kasiyahan niya kahit hindi sa piling mo. Ayos lang din naman kasi nahanap na din niya yung taong para sa kanya. 

 

_Sa kabilang dako naman ng siyudad…_

 

“Chanyeol, sigurado ka ba sa plano mo?” tanong ni Xiumin sa kanyang kapatid na nagplaplano ng “romantic dinner” nila ng boyfriend niyang si Baekhyun. Kung siya ang tatanungin masyado ng corny ang mga nangyayari at hindi na kaya ng kanyang ‘allergic sa romance’ na katawan ang mga ito. Kasi hello, ew love, pag-ibig? Hindi naman kailangan yan sa buhay. 

“Kuya alam kong iniinsulto mo na ako sa iyong isip-”

“Hin-”

“Huwag mo nang itanggi alam ko paano gumagana yang mukha mo, akala mo lang “poker faced god” ka pero nababasa kita ng maigi.” Patawang sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanyang nakatatandang kapatid habang patuloy na hinahalo ang kanyang niluluto. Nag pra-practice si Chanyeol na lutuin ang caldereta dahil paborito ito ng baby niya gusto niya sana itong ihain sa kanilang “romantic dinner” - sabi ika nga - ngayong pasko. 

“Pero totoo naman ah, sa tingin ko din hindi to magugustuhan ni Baek” simula ni Xiumin na kasalukuyang kinakain ang iba pang nalutong caldereta ng kanyang kapatid. “Ayaw niya na masyado kang nagiging sweet, nakalimutan mo na ba?” 

“Alam ko pero espesyal ito Kuya. Hindi pwedeng hindi maging sweet ang araw na iyon.” Nang sinasabi niya ito ay napansin ni Xiumin ang misteryosong ngiti sa mukha ng kanyang kapatid, para bang may plinaplano itong….

“Weh!! Hindi lang ito isang simpleng dinner no?” 

“Basta kuya, basta…” ang mas misteryosong sagot ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Tulungan mo na lang ulit ako, tikman mo tong caldereta batch 14.” patapos ni Chanyeol habang tumatawa sa kapatid niya. 

“14? 27 na kaya to.” Pabirong sagot ni Xiumin sa kanya. Kahit hindi man sinabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya kung ano ang totoong plinaplano nitong gawin sa pasko, meron na siyang ideya kung ano ito at masaya si Xiumin para sa kanila. 

Habang pinapanood ni Chanyeol si Xiumin na kumakain at binabantayan ang kanyang niluluto ay di niya mapigilang lumipad ang kanyang isip sa isang maliit na box na nakatago sa drawer niya. Napangiti na lamang siya nang maisip niyang ibibigay niya ang singsing na iyon sa kanyang pinakamamahal. Sana nga lang ay bigyan siya ng matamis na oo ng kanyang pinakamamahal at gawing pinakamasayang tao sa araw ng pasko. 

 

Masayang kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kanyang cellphone para tawagan si Baekhyun. 

… 

_~ring~_

 

Natigil ang nagaganap na kaguluhan sa kama - ang dapat na pagpalabas lamang kay Baekhyun sa kanyang burritong sitwasyon ay natuloy sa isang pagaagawan ng kumot - ng biglang marining ang ringtone ng cellphone ni Baekhyun. Nanigas siya habang napangiti ng maluwag yung isa. 

“Luhan kung ano man yang naiisip, wag mong gawin!” pakiusap ni Baekhyun ngunit ito ay huli na sapagkat nakatayo si Luhan at tumakbo na upang sagutin ang tawag. Mabilisang tumayo sa kanyang pagkakahiga si Baekhyun at hinabol ang kanyang kaibigan. 

“Sa huli’t huli si Chanyeol lang din pala ang makakapagpatayo sa iyo ha.” sabi ni Luhan sa tonong palagi mong maririnig mula sa mga kontrabida sa pelikula pag alam nilang nasa korner na ang bida. 

“Luhan wag mong sasagutin!” Ang sigaw ni Baekhyun sa kanyang kaibigan. Ngunit kahit ano pa man ang gawin niya huli na ang lahat dahil...

“Hello Chanyeol?” Masayang sagot ni Luhan sa telepono. “Ah, si Baekhyun ba? Andito siya, gusto mo bang kausapin?”

 _Hindi, hindi, hindi ito nangyayari,_ ang naiisip ni Baekhyun pilit na sinasampal ang kanyang sarili. Kahit na ganito, di pa rin niya napigilang mapangiti ng marinig ang sagot ng taong nasa kabilang linya, _“Syempre naman, Luhan kailangan pa bang itanong yan? Haha. Asan na baby ko?”_

Subukan man niyang iwasan si Chanyeol di niya naman maikakailang na miss niya din ito, kaya kahit na ayaw niyang makausap ang isa habang namamalat ang boses at halatang masama ang kaniyang pakiramdam, inabot niya pa rin ang cellphone. 

Patahimik siyang umubo/nag ehem (?) upang mawala ng kahit kaunti ang pamamalat ng kanya boses. Sana naman ay di mapansin ng baby niya.

_“H..ello?”_

_“Hello, baby…”_

At yan na ang hudyat ni Luhan para iwan na muna ang magjowa sa kanilang pag uusap. Ipaghahanda niya na lang muna ng pagkain silang dalawa kesa naman marinig niyang mag usap ang magkasintahan. 

&&&

Nagising si Baekhyun dahil biglang siyang nanglamig at nanginginig ang kaniyang katawan. Nung nakapagpahinga siya ay medyo maayos na ang kanyang pakiramdam, nagawa pa nga nilang manuod ng isang pelikula mula sa koleksyon niya ng “Filipino classics.” Dito na din nakatulog si Luhan dahil sa anong oras na sila natapos. 

Mabigat man ang katawan at masakit ang ulo pilit pa ring tumayo ni Baekhyun mula sa kanyang pagkakahiga. Nasa kusina na siya ng biglang matumba dahil sa panghihina, at nagkaroon malakas na tunog na nagpagising kay Luhan. Gustohin mang tumayo ay wala pa rin siyang lakas upang gawin ito. 

“Baek, okay ka lang?” Nagaalalang tawag ni Luhan sa kanya. Nakaupo lamang si Baekhyun sa kanyang kinabagsakan ng marining niya ang pagtakbo ni Luhan. Ngunit biglang lumabo ang kanyang paningin, nabibingi na ata siya at di marinig ang pinagsasabi ng kanyang kaibigan, hanggang sa bigla na lamang nandilim ang kanyang paligid. 

 

&&&

_Maligayang Pasko!_

Unti-unting nagigising si Baekhyun ng mga haplos sa kanyang noo. Hinay hinay niyang binuksan ang kanyang mga mata at nakita ang kanyang boyfriend na kitang kita ang pagaalala sa kanyang mukha. 

“Chanyeol? Ba’t ka andito?” gusto man ni baekhyun na umupo kahit na tila ang bigat ng kanyang katawan ay bigla siyang pinigilan ni Chanyeol na nakaupo sa tabi ng hinihigaan niya. Nang makita niya na maputi ang mga pader sa kanyang paligid ay siya niyang napagtanto na nasa ospital sila. 

Nung makita ni Chanyeol na nagpapanic ang kanyang baby ay hinawakan niya ang kanyang mga kamay upang siya ay pakalmahin. “Baekhyun, baby, masakit ba yung ulo mo? Saan ba masakit?” Tanong niya dito. 

“Medyo masakit pa rin babe….” sagot ni Baekhyun sa maliit na boses. Di niya magawang tingnan si Chanyeol sa mata kasi pakiramdam niya na nadisappoint niya ito. Bigla nalang siyang may naramdaman na kamay sa kanyang mukha, tiningnan siya ng maigi ng gwapo niyang boyfriend at binigyan ng ngiti. 

“Bakit ang lungkot mo bigla?” Sabi ni Chanyeol sa kanya habang hinay hinay na hinahaplos ang buhok nito. 

“Pinag alala na naman kita….” Ang sagot ni Baekhyun na pilit na gustong ilipat ang kanyang titig mula sa mga mata ni Chanyeol. 

Tumawa na lamang si Chanyeol ng marahan pagkatapos nito. “Baby naman, talagang dapat lang na mag alala ako sayo kasi mahal kita.” 

Di mapigilan ang pagblush ni Baekhyun pagkatapos marining ito. Pilit niyang tinago ang sarili sa ilalim ng kumot ngunit di niya magawa dahil pinigilan siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Bitawan mo yung kumot Chanyeol~” 

Ang nakuha ni Baekhyun na sagot ay dalawang kamay sa kanyang beywang. Napatigil si Baekhyun at hinigpitan ang yakap ang kanyang boyfriend habang napangiti na din siya. “Okay lang ako Chanyeol, wag ka na masyadong mag alala.” sabi niya na lang dito, pilit na pinapakalma ang tao. 

Nang binitawan na siya ni Chanyeol ay binigyan niya ito ng ngiti at matamis na hinalikan ang kanyang noo. “Wag ka ng mag-alala, kaya di ko sinabi sayo eh.” 

“Hoy, kelan ka pa may sakit? Byun Baekhyun!” 

“Sorry na, alam ko kasing mag-aalala ka tapos meron pa yung plinaplano mo para sa pasko… ayokong masira yung plano mo babe…” 

“Baekhyun naman… alam mong mas mahalaga ka kesa sa anong plano, okay?” sabay haplos sa mukha ni Baekhyun. 

“Pero alam mo….” simula ni Chanyeol, napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Nung matanggap ko yung tawag ni Luhan habang busy sa kakahanda ng surpresa ko sayo, biglang tumigil yung mundo, akala ko di na ako makakahinga. Sabihan ka ba naman na sinugod sa ospital yung taong pinakamamahal mo?” 

“Chan…”

“-pero dun ko narealize na aanhin ko pa yung mga planong grande kung wala naman yung taong gusto kong bigyan nun, diba? Kaya kahit na di natuloy yung mga plano ko yung mahalaga ay kasama ko yung baby ko ngayong pasko.” 

“Sor-” di natuloy ang pag sosorry niya dahil pinisil ni Chanyeol ang kanyang mga pisngi habang tinatawanan siya.

“Sino nagsabi sayo’ng kailangan mo mag sorry ha?” 

Kinilig si Baekhyun kaya di nya natiligan ang pagpout. “Kahit na, babawi ako sa’yo!” Sabay kapit ng mahigpit sa mga daliri ni Chanyeol. H

Tiningnan siya ni Chanyeol na tila huminto ata ang mundo niya, nginitian na tila ba may plinaplano, sabay sabi ng… “Alam ko paano ka makakabawi….” 

Mas lalong nagblush si Baekhyun pagkatapos marinig ito, “Sira ka talaga” sabay hampas sa kamay ng kanyang boyfriend na tinawanan lamang siya ng malakas.

Pagkatapos ng ilang minuto ng kakatawa ay biglang sumeryoso si Chanyeol kaya biglang nagtaka si Baekhyun, tinulongan niya itong umupo at dahan dahan siyang lumuhod, at may kinuha sa kanyang bulsa. 

Aaminin ni Baekhyun sa kalaunan na umasa siyang ito yung gagawin ni Chanyeol kahit na ang akala niyang mangyayari ay meron na namang isang birong gagawin ang higanteng nakaluhod sa kanyang harapan. 

“Baekhyun… dahil sabi mo gusto mong bumawi…. Pwede mo bang sagutin ng oo yung itatanong ko…” tanong ni Chanyeol habang hinawakan ng kaliwang kamay niya ang kay Baekhyun. 

Di makahinga si Baekhyun, tumigil ang pag ikot ng mundo matapos marinig ang mga salitang iyon, tila ba wala siyang ibang naririnig kundi ang papalakas na tibok ng puso niya. Gusto niya sanang sagutin ito ngunit tila hindi na ata siya makapagsalita dahil sa nangyayari ngayon. walang lumabas mula sa kanyang bibig kaya napatungo na lamang siya na sobrang hina. 

Ngumiti si Chanyeol ng napakaganda pagkatapos nito. Hinalikan ang kanyang kamay at,

“Will you be my piece of forever?”

Tumunog ang mga fireworks sa labas ng ospital na nagsensenyales na pasko na at ang mundo sa labas ng apat na sulok ng kwartong ito ay nagsasaya. Ngunit di ito naramdaman ng dalawang nasa loob, tila ba nasa sarili nilang mundo, sariling kasiyahan. 

 

Ang tanging nagawa ni Baekhyun ay naiiyak na sumagot ng, “Oo.”

 

**Bonus:**

“Nagpropose na ba si Chanyeol?” pabulong na tanong ni Luhan sa boyfriend niyang kasama niya sa pag-iispiya sa dalawang nasa loob ng kwarto. Nakadikit ang kanilang mga tenga sa pintuan para marinig ang pinaguusapan ng dalawang mag jowa. 

“Shhh.” ang sagot ni Xiumin. “Di ko marinig kasi ang ingay mo.” 

“Bubuksan ko na to, pigilan mo ko, bubuksan ko na talaga tong pintong to.” 

Bago pa man mapigilan ni Xiumin si Luhan ay natumba silang dalawa dahil biglang nabukas yung pinto. Napatingin silang dalawa sa taas at nakita si Chanyeol na nakataas ang kilay sa kanilang dalawa. 

“He he he.”


End file.
